When Angels Fly Away
by Maidens-Vow
Summary: A story in which Kakashi looses everything...and then gains it all back in a flash. In the process of altering this story, so it flows better! More information coming soon!
1. Original Version

**A/N **- This is my 1st ever Song-Fic. So tips are always welcomed. I know this could probably be better…but I like it…so I'm posting it! I love Iruka x Kakashi, so I chose that couple to do this one. And the song is _When Angeles Fly Away by Cold_. I just heard this song today, but I felt as though it was my duty to write this!

* * *

_I'll make a soldiers decision to fly away _

_Load my gun, paint my face, call me misery_

In my left hand is my _kunai_, in my right is his _picture_. The world around us now has _changed_ these past few days….hasn't it my Iruka? I remember the _times_ when _everything_ was _almost _perfect. The days when the sun was almost always shining, and the times when I would come back to missions to see you always _smiling_. Oh, my _Iruka_…how _I miss those times_.

_Iruka_,forgive me…..

* * *

_I can see the sky light up and the ground explode _

_Got my sights locked in i can see you breathe _

The Sound Village has become so much _stronger_. It seems that the Leaf Village may not get out of this…for maybe _centuries_. _Iruka_, I'm _scared_…I know my mask prevents others from seeing this…but _Iruka_…._I'm dying inside_.

The only thing keeping me _sane_ is this _picture_ of us together. Do you _remember_ the day we took this, my _Iruka_? It was the day after the Chunin Exams….we were in the middle of town when Gai caught up to us and (forcefully) took this picture of us. You were blushing the entire time, but you _smiled_…for _me_.

* * *

_Then i watched you fall and somebody scream _

_Its the saddest thing when angels fly away _

The day the Sound Village first _attacked_ was one of the most horrid days of _our lives_. But, even then I was just _happ_y to see you still _alive_ and breathing. I didn't care if you looked like _Hell_ afterwards, I just wanted to know that you were _safe an__d being cared for_. At the time _my existence _didn't even come up in my own _mind_…the entire time my thoughts were on you. And that's when I realized _I loved you_….my _Iruka_.

* * *

_I cant be home tonight, i'll make it back its alright _

_No one could ever love me half as good as you _

Do you _remember _the days when I wouldn't be back from missions for days, weeks even and when I came back you would always _smile_ that brilliant _smile_ and then you would hit me over and over again telling me to never _worry_ you again. Even though we both knew this would happen time and time _again_. Afterwards you would _cry_, and I would hold you in my _arms_. Sometimes I was so _weak_ that holding you took my energy, by I would do _anything _for you…my _Iruka_.

* * *

_Gotta badge for my scars just the other day _

_Wore it proud for the sake of my sanity _

I feel these _tears_ falling from my eyes…but its not about the scene around me. It's the _images of you_ that are making my eyes hazy. I wish I could see you now…but I know all too well that this is impossible. _Iruka,_ if I could just hold you one more time….then I know I could die in _peace_…but life isn't that _simple _is it? You _can't_ just come back to your loved one because then that would mean _happiness_…and this world isn't meant for such things.

_Iruka_…why must there be war when every time I look in your eyes I feel _peace_? Why can't the rest of the world _follow_ in our footsteps and become just one Utopia so that we do not have to become broken apart…again. Iruka…why _can't_ they just let _us _be?

* * *

_I could see the flames burn bright from the windin road _

_Like a haunting page from our history _

_Everything_ around me is now on _fire_…I doubt I will _sur__vive_. These Sound Ninja have become much smarter than _last time_, and they now know almost all of our _weaknesses_ while we still know so little about them. I wonder why Orochimaru had to go through all of this for power…perhaps if he was given more affection as a child, or better yet still had his parents then maybe he wouldn't be this way. _Iruka_, I don't understand why he had to go this _far_. Orochimaru could have been a _great ally_, but instead he turned his back on us all and in the process _shattered_ several lives, including _ours_.

* * *

_Watched a young girl cry and her mother scream _

_Its the saddest thing when angels fly away _

_Iruka_, I can't tell you how _relieved_ I am to know that you are not here. As much as my _heart misses you_…you do not have to look at the horror that surrounds my existence. People are burning, and bleeding to death. Some are even **praying** for death….

Your students are safe, my _Iruka_. I made sure of that before any of this happened. They are now with the Village Hidden in the Sand, and they are being cared for. I know that is what you want, for them to be able to _live_…since they are still _children_. You were always so _kind_, my _Iruka_.

Most of the people in this village have escaped, and those who stayed behind are still fighting. Our numbers are decreasing…but our village still stands…and this is all we can ask for right now. And…I _smile_ knowing that you do not have to witness this.

* * *

_I cant be home tonight, i'll make it back its alright _

_No one could ever love me half as good as you _

_Iruka_, I hope you can understand that I tried to save you. The night you _died_, was the day the Sound Village decided to _attack_ for the third (or was it the fourth time?). After so long, you begin to stop counting. But I remember that _night_ vividly. Two-thirds of the Jounin was assigned to go to the Sound Village to a_ttack_ them first, not even thinking that the Sound Village would attack again that same night. _I_ was one of the many to have to _depart_…but once we figured out their plan I _ran to you_! I ran as fast as possible…but still it was _too late_.

The doctors say you died in your _sleep_…and that made me _smile_. I thank God _everyday_ that you didn't _awake_ from your slumber because then your last thought would be of that _blade_, and not of _me_. I hope you were dreaming of _me_ my _Iruka_…

The _flames_ are now a lot more intense my _Iruka_…I feel as though I can not _fight_ anymore. It has been _days_ since your _death_…and still my _heart aches_. Perhaps it will _always_ ache, even in _eternity_?

_Iruka_, I can't _breath_. The smoke is too _thick_, and my opponent is now dead. I feel like I should _sleep_ now, my _Iruka_. I wonder if I awake _you will be there_….

_Iruka_…our _picture_ is still in my hands…I will _never _let this go…its all I have of you…._my Iruka_….I still _miss you_.

* * *

_If you cant be strong tonight, love makes you sad its alright_

_No one could ever worry half as good as you_

"Kakashi, Kakashi! **Wake UP**!!"

'…_it can't be can it? My…Iruka!!_' Kakashi thought happily

Kakashi opened his eyes _relucuntantly_, afraid of what he would see instead of _his precious Iruka_. As Kakashi's eyes were fully opened, he realized his mask was _gone_…and he was now looking at his lover…_his Iruka_.

The first thing that came to Kakashi's _mind_ was the fact that his lover was now above him, smiling that incredible _smile_ of his. And all Kakashi could do was _smile_ back for the longest _time_.

Finally, after what felt like eternity Kakashi _spoke_.

"_Iruka_, was I dreaming? Is this real? Are you real or have I gone crazy?" Kakashi was still confused…but he didn't want this moment with _Iruka_ to _end_.

_Iruka_ patted Kakashi's head and spoke, "Kakashi, we're not _alive. _Your not crazy, and this is our _reward_ for all the horror we had to endure. But before we begin our _eternity_, I still have to do _one thing_…."

Kakashi smiled brightly and then questioned his lover _pervertedly_, "Oh, does this 'thing' involve _naked bodies and great sex_**?** Because if that's so then check, and if you can stop _yapping _then we can have the final check!"

Suddenly Kakashi felt a huge blow between his legs, and couldn't do anything but _wince_.

_Iruka_ stood up _triumphantly_ and replied, "That's for not telling me you were leaving, and for being such a **pervert**!"

Kakashi tried to build up his strength and responded, "But I thought you loved my _pervertedness_ and **OWWW**!!"

_Iruka_ laughed and walked away, leaving a happy, yet _stunned _Kakashi _behind_.

And so they _lived_, or rather _died happily ever after…_

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N** - I hope you enjoyed this as much as I loved writing it! Comment please on how I can improve!! T.C


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note - I don't own anything.

For the world, or community to know…I'm not dead. I'm still going on with this because you can't just flippin' stop a contest without notifying anyone! So, I'm back from my involuntary fast and on the road to renew both of my stories! I should have at least one of them done tonight, so that's something.

I apologize for all of this, and the contest(s) are being postponed for even longer. I'll write on that later tonight.

Oh, and so everyone knows I changed my username. It's now Maiden's Vow, not Colorful-Mind-Horrible-Focus. The username was just too long for me to have to type every time I logged in to an account. (Yeah I'm lazy)

T.C.

P.S - Long live KakashiXIruka!! (I'm on caffeine, sue me.)

P.P.S. I'm doing a shout out for YTwatchdog, watch his videos on Youtube before his account is suspended! -He's all about the lulz-

/user/YTwatchdog


End file.
